Our First Time for Everything
by Entwife Incognito
Summary: Raw. Raucous. Teresa Lisbon's point of view. One-shot, no plot. Strictly bawdy summer fare. Just trying to get through the hiatus when a commadre planted a kinky seed. AU. OOC. So, Warning! This story has strong sexual content. If you don't like that type of material, do not read this! Disclaimer: I own nothing about The Mentalist.


I'll write this like I'd tell a friend. 'Scuse me if my Chicago shows. But there's NO ONE I can tell this to. All right, this is how it went. Setting: case closed, staying at a hotel, leaving the next day to return to CBI.

It started at the pool. Hey, we'd had a little too much to drink earlier in the evening. Well, I had. Not sure about Jane. He holds his booze so well, it's hard to tell. Probably some biofeedback bullshit so he can win at poker. Whatever. All I can say is I saw him knocking them back at the party. But by the time we really got down to it, those effects were mostly gone. We're healthy adults. We pace ourselves.

Anyway, we crashed it. The party, I mean. Some wedding reception. Jane talked me into it. "Just a drink or two and some snacks. C'mon. Have a little fun, Lisbon," he said. Does Patrick Jane have any greater joy than scarfing other people's food and drink? Then we got caught up in a conga line, decided to dance a couple of numbers, got thirsty, had some more drinks. You know how it goes. We closed it out. No one even asked who we were. So we went out to the pool. I guess we closed out the pool, too.

I never saw Patrick Jane party down before. Granted, he was a party under wraps, but he had a good time, never saw so many of his teeth. His face all flushed, curls falling over his forehead and coiling from his head like he stuck a finger in a light socket. I could have looked at that all night. But it made me a little dizzy. Not drunk dizzy.

We decided to wade around on the pool steps, sit on the edge and sober up a bit. But then a waiter came by and we were thirsty again by that time. I love a good Cuba Libre for party drinking. Caffeine keeps me alert, sugar keeps my energy up, refreshing, not too potent. Depending how many you drink. Jane was drinking bourbon, neat, little savory sips. That guy is a rock, pass any sobriety test. He probably has a way to fool a breathalyzer.

He shouldn't have taken his shoes off. No man should have feet that pink and white, that perfect. Big and solid with plump toes curling off the ends. And then he rolled up the legs of his trousers, uncovering those muscular calves. All dusted over with golden hair, like threads of burnt sugar. Is that too poetic? I think it all started there. I followed suit and we sat together, soaking our feet on the underwater steps.

I don't remember what we talked about. Before long I was tapping ankles with him as we swished our feet around. Then, I caught Jane behind the ankle with my toes, slipped my foot around the other side of his and we started a little foot fight. Innocent fun. Did it with my brothers plenty of times. Means nothing. Just goofing around. We were smiling.

Jane stood up. Maybe he was going to escalate by splashing me. But I hooked my foot across the front of his ankle and he went in! So, here's this sopping, spluttering Jane going, "Oh, funny Lisbon," and I can't stop laughing.

He climbed out, trousers hanging with water weight, still in his unbuttoned vest. Patrick Jane has a great ass, by the way. Sticks out just right. Looked juicy with his trousers all stuck on him. Then he peeled off that vest, his shirt was sticking to his chest and back and arms. He's got a great form, did I say that? Sleek like a seal. Incredible wide hands, delicate wrists, makes his hands look even more masculine. And more graceful when he moves them. You never noticed that?

So, he picks up his shoes and jacket, heads inside. I say, "Hey, Jane, don't be mad, I didn't mean to upset you." He turns and smiles, hair all flat against his head, says, "I'm not mad. But now I have to change. Come on. Unless you're ready to turn in."

Why go to bed then? The sun would be up in no time, then breakfast and hit the road. I caught him up in the elevator and did my best not to snicker at him. But it was too hard to hold it in. "Very mature, Lisbon." I think I snorted and doubled over laughing, covering over my mouth and pinching my nose to stop. But that just made my ears pop, so I giggled myself out and didn't care.

Our rooms were across from one another. I followed him into his without a thought. He just looked at me. I think he was sizing me up, wondering if he'd maybe made a mistake, figuring out my intentions. I didn't know they were bad. No, really. I was innocent. Just then. I sat on the bed while he went into the bathroom alcove.

What a sight when he came out! Open dry shirt and a pair of baggy jeans. But they were baggy in a peculiar way. The legs fit well enough, a little long and worn to rags at the heels, split knees. He must have had them since he was 20 or something. The waist seemed to lie flat at the back, but at the front it welled out a few inches. Must be providing substantial air conditioning! I couldn't take my eyes off the gap. What was down there? Was it so big he had to buy a larger waist to accommodate it? That didn't even make sense. And I would have noticed it in those fitted three piece suits!

I made up my mind in that moment. I was going to have my way with this guy, if he was willing, and it would be tonight. Or this morning. Whatever. You have to understand. I've had the hots for this guy for years. Bad. Yeah, there was alcohol. But nobody was drunk.

Jane looked at me curiously. I tried to cover with, "I never saw you in jeans before."

"So I gather." He smirked at me. I decided I was going to wipe that off his face. His hair was still pasted to his head, the very ends starting to curl as they dried.

"Your hair . . . " I walked over and reached up, started fluffing it. Jane just stared at me, let me do it, seemed to be following my eyes. Probably counting my breath rate. Sampling the alcohol fumes wafting his way. Measuring my pupil size with some millimeter gauge in his memory palace. Fuck it. I was going for it.

When I was finished fluffing, I held the sides of his head and looked in his eyes. Blue as the sea, and green as the sea. Looked at those full lips. Then I looked to see what I could down that gap in his pants. I froze! No underwear! Fleshy tube! I saw a fleshy tube down there!

I know I was holding my breath when I looked into his eyes again. He was calm and gave me no sign. So I left his hair to do what it would and tucked my fingertips in that waistband, pulling until it snugged his back and wouldn't open wider. I tugged him to a better light angle. He didn't resist. No. He cooperated! Then I looked all the way in. There it was! Fat and semi-hard. Looked like a painting in a museum, resting sideways, the ambient light touched everything just right. Is that too artsy?

I looked up at Jane again. His eyes were smoky dark. I was like, can I open the cookies now? Something twitched in the shadows down there and I fished my arm into that gap like I was going for the last of the groceries!

No, I didn't grab anything right then. Don't want to bruise the fruit! I felt around. The soft balls, the shaft lying to one side. When I touched the head, Jane squeaked and I looked up at him. You should have seen the look he gave me. I couldn't tell if he was going to cry or what, so I just went still. Then his mouth curled in a smile and he sighed. So I brushed my fingers on the head a little more. That fat baby crawled into my hand, it was growing so fast! My entire pussy sparked and it all rode up my spine. Made me do one of those curling shudders. Probably my eyes rolled up.

Sometimes I just have to take a minute and imagine what this picture would look like to a third party. It's enough to make me get my hands down my pants. Right now! But I need to tell this.

My hand wrapped his length and started to squeeze, stroking as he grew more. I squeezed the spongy head gently between my thumb and finger, used my fingertips to cup and fondle his balls. When he was fully hard, I pushed the gap down and brought him out where I could watch what I was doing to him. All I could think of was getting my mouth on that! What the plump head would feel like on my tongue.

"Oh god, Lisbon, don't I even get a kiss before you ravish me?"

I'd have to put off the fellatio for a bit.

I kept my hand on him at first. But that kiss. That first kiss. Soon all my attention was there! He was so eager, tonguing my mouth like he was fishing a candied cherry out of its melting chocolate shell, sucking the syrupy cordial. I wrapped my arms around him so I could hang there and vibrate with the satisfaction he hummed into my mouth. When he stopped, he fondled my ear with his mouth and whispered, "Put your hand back in my pants."

I thought I'd come right there. Instead, I made this strange, rhythmic groaning sound that crested on each breath. Jane closed over my mouth again and I grabbed his heavy cock, now leaking moisture. Not sure which orifice wanted him more. No modesty at all in that moment. I'd have taken him anywhere. The whole rod plunging into me with that stone of a head. Tongue-sucking it. How much ball-kissing he could take before he exploded. I was winding randy and it wasn't subtle. I think I hyperventilated. Oh my god, that's a swoon, isn't it?

Next thing I knew I was leaning against Jane's chest and he was patting my face and smoothing my hair back. "A little too much too fast?" He kissed my cheeks and righted me on my feet. "Okay now?" I nodded, a little embarrassed but in such a passionate thrill I didn't care. "Ah. There's some color now. Can we move to the bed?" I shook my head.

"No?"

I slid my hand under his shirt to slip it from his shoulders. He got the idea and shrugged it off. Then he started on my buttons. I played with his chest and nipples, stroked the muscles of his arms, felt the arch of his back and waist, feathered my fingers on his belly and watched it writhe as his breath caught and sighed.

Then he had my shirt off, brushing my bra straps down, pushed the cups and popped my boobs right into his hands! Where'd he learn that? I almost started screaming, the stimulation was so intense. I think my pussy sucked my panties right in, it contracted so hard. Instead I said, "Ahhhh, ahhhh, ahhhh!" as he handled me and thumbed my nipples until they buzzed like bees. I undid the bra and let it drop.

I didn't know where to go next. Like I said, I wanted him everywhere. Jane watched me and waited. I went for the striptease. I slowly undid my pants and started sliding them down. Jane must have thought we were playing poker and upped the ante. He pulled his loose waistband down revealing his throbbing cock, inch by inch, letting it point at me. Boy, did I get my pants off in a hurry after that! And my panties next! My monkey was already figuring out how to climb that tree! Is that too crass?

So there I was in my birthday suit and Jane still had his pants on. I went for them next, unzipping them in a jif and pulling them off as he balanced with his hand on my shoulder. I petted his straining dick with my open fingers. God, he felt like satin! I made him turn so I could look behind. So that's what was holding those jeans up! Shaped like a baby's butt, all rounded and plump, but man-size. Honest, my mouth watered just feeling them. I wanted all over those! But later.

Now I took his hand and led him to the bed. I brought a leg up to scoot back. Jane huffed, staring at my pussy and moaning so low in his chest I almost couldn't hear it. He was petting the belly side of his cock with the back of his hand, just looking at me.

"Come here, Patrick." We kissed a minute or two and his fingers wandered into me. "You want that?"

"Oh, yes. In the worst way."

I don't know where my wicked smile came from, but I felt it unfurl as I looked into his ink-dark eyes. "Do you care how?" He watched his own hand stroke my leg. Had to be evaluating the line of it and I saw his eyes light up. Good, then.

"Ultimately, yes."

"And ultimately you want . . . ?"

"I want to fuck you in there until you come with my name on your breath." Patrick knew how to play this game. "How do you want me?" His fingers were feathers on my breasts and my nipples stood out straight.

"In every opening I have." I said it without thinking. His eyes widened and I swear he flushed, licking his lips. I didn't think any more about it at the time. You know I wasn't thinking THAT. "I want you in my mouth first, Patrick."

He flipped his position on the bed and pushed my legs open so fast, I had to laugh. His fingers got busy! I had his cock all to myself! I kissed and licked it everywhere! Got kinda hung up on his balls for awhile. Behind his balls, every bit of his balls, tickled my tongue on their crinkly surface and licked the hair like it was sugar candy. I was beyond gone.

To be fair, Patrick did his share to drive me there. He tongued my clit until I came like rockets, licking and kissing the rest of my pussy as I floated down. It was soothing and exciting at the same time. And then the second onslaught, his tongue and fingers making a coordinated attack until I came again. Prehensile. That's the word for his tongue! Sucked each lip like he was skinning a mango and thrust it deep inside me. I could feel it wriggling around in there. I'm ready to go just talking about it. I can only say I've never been so unabashedly laved by a man in my life!

Meanwhile, I schooled my mouth on the entire cylinder of his fleshy shaft. Every ripple and ridge. Every dip and crease. I sucked the head of that beast like I gobble ice cream from a cone. He started to pull away when he came, but I made him come in my mouth. I never do that. But I wanted him that bad. I think it made him happy because he was calling my name onto my pussy. Wow. Feel that!

"Wow. Whoever called you Saint Teresa didn't know you at all."

I smiled like the Cheshire cat. When he came to the top of the bed, I kissed him welcome.

"And you are a pussy hound in a three-piece suit."

"Shhhhhh! My secret!" He smiled and licked the side of my face.

This is when Patrick got his wish. I was well-oiled and limber. I fit him like a glove. He sighed, "Perfect," and kissed me so deep as he lodged himself into my pussy-hug. I kissed the top of his head as he hunched over me so he could mouth my tits and fuck me at the same time. The guy is so flexible! At one point he put a hand between us and pressed down hard on my pubic bone as he spiraled into me like an auger. The pressure forced my clit along the length of his dick, while inside it rubbed over a conjunction of nerves I never knew I had.

Talk about shatter! Talk about fly apart! I was scared. I didn't know where I was going, but that orgasm felt like nirvana. I was breathing his name when the climax bore down on me like a hammer and I simply zoned out. What was it with me and consciousness that night? Was it sleep? I don't think so. It wasn't a black out. There was no tension, no fainting aftereffects, no weakness. I just disappeared for a minute. Into nothing and nowhere and nobody.

When I showed up again, Patrick was pumping his last, calling my name, riding a freight train in my ear. I think he said, "I love you, too," but I'm not sure. Didn't quite make sense. Anyway, you can't hold anybody to something they say in a moment like that, can you?

Did I say how beautiful he is when he comes? His head sort of tilts up with his mouth open just a little and his eyes closed tight. His cheeks were bright pink and his lips, too, because he'd been kissing me so much. He squeezed so tight, so close it's like he never wanted to let me go. You gotta love a guy like that.

We were thirsty so I opened a couple of those little bottles of water from the mini-bar. Patrick slogged his down and I handed him my half-empty to set on the bed stand. Then he rolled over and wrapped me in the biggest bear hug! All I could do was wrap him just as tight. It was such a happy moment. I felt him come back to life against my thigh.

"Ah. Lisbon? Do you have a condom?"

I looked down at my pussy, leaking his juices all over the place. Now he wanted a condom? Little too late, don't you think? Anyway, I'm on the pill. I had no idea what he was talking about. I decided to stall until I figured it out. "Don't you have a condom?"

"Mine probably turned to flakes 5 years ago."

"Oh. Okay." I had one in my pants pocket at the end of the bed. No comment. "Here."

"It just makes everything go easier, don't you think?" He was rubbing a stiffie against my leg, kissing my neck, pinching a nipple. I wasn't interested in thinking too much. I started munching on his ear, pulling the lobe gently with my teeth. He gasped and burrowed against me a little stronger. Lowered his hand and laid the length of his thumb into my pussy, wedged the rest of his hand between my cheeks and started wiggling. It felt really good. Nudged a fingertip at my back opening.

"Oops," I said, "it closed up like a rosebud." Me, I can hardly say "anus." Are there nicer words, I wonder?

Patrick kept nudging there, so I consciously relaxed, thinking okay, he wants to play. Pretty soon I wanted him playing there! Lucky he has such large hands. He could rub my back entrance and my clit at the same time. Nearly drove me wild. Patrick sat up and pushed my legs open, my knees to my chest, I guessed so he could get to me easier. Kind of an odd position, but we were past embarrassment at that point. And when he put his thumb against my anus, there I said it, I rolled up to give him the access he wanted. He really knew what to do back there. Had me begging for him in no time, his rock hard cock in my hand.

He put the condom on. Penis looked all squished and it made his balls look bigger. I giggled and pumped him just for the condom crinkle. But the heat in his eyes was serious! My core thumped in response and I pulled him down for another good fucking! He resisted, saying, "Only a minute, love."

He fished into his shaving kit on the nightstand and brought out a tube of moisturizing cream. "I think this should do just fine." He slathered me with it back there. Felt warm and nice. When he put some on the condom, too, it finally dawned on me where he intended to fuck me. My butt was a virgin! Sure a few guys had tried some of that stuff. But no way did I trust them for it! Anything they tried, hurt! And they weren't thinking about me, only how to get in there. Made me sad.

"Oh! Patrick!"

When he looked at me, he could see I was scared. "Are you hurt, Teresa?"

"You're going to fuck me back there?"

"Mmmm-hmmm." He cocked his head to the side, evaluating me. "Nice and easy, then?"

I didn't know what to say. Should I just play along and act like I knew what I was doing? No. Patrick would never fall for that. "I've never done that."

"Ohhhhhh. When you said you wanted me in all openings, I thought you meant, well, all."

"You did this before?"

"Well . . . yes. Do you want me to stop?"

"I don't know. You obviously want me that way." I looked at his rager of a boner throbbing in my hand.

"It turns me on to give you pleasure. So far, it doesn't matter how. We'll stop if it's not what you want. I'll get back in that hot little box of yours!"

"I don't know what I want. How you touched me back there felt really good. But it seems like the rest of it would hurt."

"Do you remember when you lost your other virginity?"

"Oh, let's not go back to the dark ages!" I had to laugh. I hardly remembered it. But I did remember it.

"Uh-huh. Well, it's not exactly like that, but pretty much. Look at my size really close. See what you think."

He was sitting on his heels. I draped my legs over his in a loose little straddle, trying to imagine what he would be like inside me that way. He slipped a finger inside my pussy and rubbed me with his thumb. The guy just couldn't keep his hands off me. I like that! "You're bigger than what I think fits back there! What was your first time like?"

"What? Well, actually, Teresa, I've never had sex with someone with a penis."

"Oh. Yes. Of course." I blushed at that little blunder! Snappy comeback next. "Well, you can't tell me what it's like then."

"No, I guess not. You make perfect sense. But as for my first time doing that with a woman. She had to lead me and teach me. So I wouldn't hurt her. It's wonderful under the right circumstances, but terrible under the wrong ones. It's a different feeling, not one I want all the time."

"But you want it with me?"

"I do now, since I thought that's what you wanted. It certainly wasn't on my mind to begin with. I want to make love with you in a way that makes you happy and that will be enough to make me ecstatic! I don't have to have this to make me happy. Not at all."

I decided to take a little step. "Here. Kiss me. And play with me back there some more. No! Don't take off the condom yet. I haven't decided."

Patrick nuzzled my neck, I know he sucked a hickey to the surface. Then he whispered in my ear, "Well, if you decide for it, I'd love to take your cherry on that. And I'll be very careful with you."

He makes me shiver when he talks in my ear like that. "You don't have to be behind me, do you? I want to see your face."

"No. You're very limber and slim. You can curl up like a peanut in the shell and I'll have my way with your little rosebud. Hopefully you'll enjoy it and you'll come like gangbusters, just like a minute ago. I want to see your face. I want to hear you say my name and tell me you love me again."

I wasn't really listening to him because he was stroking me sensuously in this new place. He was outside with his thumb, then inserted it. When I clamped down, he just wiggled and rotated it inside. Felt so good I had to relax and he went in further. "That's it. Just tell that muscle to relax and have fun. See? My thumb's in nearly all the way. How does that feel, Teresa?" Patrick's voice was strained with lust and his breathing was heavy. He really thought my rosebud was a sexy place to be!

"I'm not sure. Good? I don't know what I'm feeling there, but what you're doing does feel good, Patrick, when I relax."

"Let's make a better connection then." That's when Patrick started kissing my pussy again, doing his thumb thing at the same time. It felt like a live wire was connecting front and back. When I started moaning, he started doing everything faster, or deeper, or different or something. I really couldn't tell, but I came with a spasm that felt liquid and full and rolling. But he didn't stop. I started to feel a little guilty, he was working so hard for me.

"Are you getting tired, Patrick? Am I wearing you out?" I finally managed to ask. My eyes were sleepy-closed as I sampled the sensations that were traveling through me.

"Right now, Teresa, I think I could do this with you forever."

"Patrick?"

"Yes?"

"I love you, you know."

"You make my whole life when you say that, Teresa. And I love you."

"One little bit more, then. I want this. And I want to give it to you."

"Yes?"

"Will you fuck my rosebud?"

"I thought you'd never ask, Teresa." He put more cream on everything. Then he rolled me into a ball and kissed me lavishly on my mouth.

"You smell like us."

"I know. It makes me want to fuck you." He nudged my face with his nose to make me open my eyes. "And it especially makes me want to fuck your rosebud." I had to smile at that. Who else but someone who loves you says something like that?"

Then his cock was back there, squishing around until it found me. Patrick held it to guide himself in. His dick is a lot bigger than his thumb, I can tell you that! It was a full, swelling feeling when Patrick went in a little ways, lodging just the head of his penis into me and then just rocking a little bit at first, helping me to relax. It started feeling so good that all I wanted to do was relax and then suddenly, he had slipped all the way in! It went all tight in there, like a reflex.

"Ah! Oh god, Teresa, you have a great rosebud!" He started just pushing and relaxing, pushing and relaxing, not going in and out at first, probably really glad when I finally relaxed again. It felt so different, kind of confusing. But really good.

"Patrick, I don't think the connection is hooked up right." He kissed me and looked in my eyes.

"Put your hand down and rub yourself however it feels good enough to make you come." Ever had a man look you in the eye like you're the hottest thing he ever saw and the only thing he can think of better is if you would masturbate while he fucks you? I hadn't. It put me in some kind of heat.

He cradled my body steady somehow. Then he gripped a little tighter. Pulled out a little ways and then shoved back in, like dedicated this time. A thrill ran up my back and I rubbed my clit. Sensation leaped from somewhere to somewhere. I just kept rubbing and Patrick worked his way up to actually fucking me in long, slow strokes. His balls rolled against me in his rhythm. They hit a different part of my butt than a regular fuck. It tickled more and it made me cry out. His face was ecstasy, eyes closed under a golden line of lashes, a breathy open smile under a flush of golden curls that bounced as he thrust into me.

Between what he was doing and how he looked doing it, something started coiling in me. Huge, like it took up my whole pelvis! It made me moan and position myself to make it easier for Patrick to slide in and out. Something was alive in there, I guess it was him! Everything felt switched to on, like generators in those films, crackling with electricity. Only the electricity was inside me.

Before I knew it I was using my whole hand to rub myself like air hockey, around and every which way. I made the same sounds as when I ride a roller coaster, sounds that dread the coming thrill, the fear of being overcome, even of dying. Patrick started whispering my name and saying how good I felt in there and he wanted to come but he would wait for me.

I didn't know when to tell him I was coming, I had no markers for this. It captured me like a tidal wave and tossed me out to sea where I cried. And Patrick was there, rescuing me, kissing my tears and saying, "Baby. Baby. I love you. Teresa. That was so good." And I was the happiest I had ever been in my life. Because he was there.

I thought he had come but then he cried out, loud! His hips nudged against me over and over, our bodies still connected. I wrapped my arms around him. No. It was an embrace. Loving, comforting, soothing him from his labor and his waiting and the tumult of his orgasm, grateful for what he had given me.

He had said MY orgasm was good. He wasn't saying it was good for him, but for me! He hadn't even come yet when he said that to me. Do you get how loving that was? I melted. This was MY man. I planted a soft kiss right in front of his ear and said, "Thank you for taking my rosebud for a spin."

Patrick Jane giggled! "Any time."

I just loved him. And he loved me back. I could face anything, knowing I have this.

Now we were barely conscious and the sun was up. "Just a wink or two," we said.

He pulled carefully out of me and removed the condom. I felt a little stung but way too happy to worry about it. He started to get up to throw the condom away, but I said, "Here, I'll do it." He'd worked hard enough for me already.

Patrick handed me the tube of cream, too. "Wash gently and put a little of that on."

When I finished I brought two warm cloths, one a little soapy and one just water, and a hand towel. "Let me wash you. You've done enough." He smiled so sweet and laid back for me to tend him. There was no sex in it. I don't know how to describe it. I was just taking care of him and he let me. And it was easy. He fell asleep before I finished daubing cream in the chafed places and I just crawled in next to him and dozed off smiling so big.

A few hours later we managed to get up. We called each other Stiff and Creaky. I'll let you guess who was who. Neither of us had fucked like this in years. It would only be worse tomorrow.

"Not if we exercise again tonight! We just need a regimen to get in shape."

"Patrick. That's the worst pick-up line in, like, EVER! You're lucky you chose a push-over like me. I want to exercise every night!" I snickered.

"Push-over! My god, woman! How many years has it taken?"

"Well, you wouldn't cooperate."

He wrapped me in one of those bear hugs of his and kissed me thoroughly. "You'll find me very pliant, now."


End file.
